Bjorlam
|Base ID = }} Bjorlam is a Nord carriage driver who may be found right outside the Whiterun Stables. He waits there until someone needs a ride to any of the hold capitals. If attacked, he will jump off of his carriage and retaliate against his attacker. Attempting to steal from him will show nothing in his inventory. Only after being assaulted and killed can anything be taken from him. Conversations Hiring I'd like to hire your carriage. "Where do you want to go?" Whiterun What do you know about Whiterun? "Well, I know the Companions make their home here. Their mead hall, Jorrvaskr, is the oldest building in the city. Oh, and there's a nasty feud between two families called the Gray-Manes and Battle-Borns. You'll want to be careful there. The rest you can find out by asking the townsfolk. I'd start with the barkeep at the Bannered Mare, or the castle steward." Services Bjorlam will drive the Dragonborn to any hold capital, a useful service for discovering his/her locations on the map for future fast travelling later in the game. He charges either 50 gold or 20 gold, depending on the hold. *Dawnstar – 50 *Falkreath – 50 *Markarth – 20 *Morthal – 20 *Riften – 20 *Solitude – 50 *Winterhold – 50 *Windhelm – 20 Upon boarding his carriage, Bjorlam may share a little tidbit of information about the Dragonborn's destination, or comment on the weather. Quotes *Upon boarding the carriage to Markarth: "Ever been to Markarth? Some say it was built by the dwarves. I don't believe a word of it, though." *Upon boarding the carriage to Riften: "If you've never been to Riften, be sure and visit the Black-Briar Meadery. A few mugs of that and you'll forget all your troubles." *Upon boarding the carriage to Windhelm: "Ever been to Windhelm? Oldest city in Skyrim, by some accounts. They say the big old palace there was built by Ysgramor himself." *Upon boarding the carriage: "Steady, girl." *Upon boarding the carriage: "Better bundle up. This may keep us for a while." *Upon boarding the carriage: "There once was a hero named Ragnar the Red, who came riding to Whiterun from ole Rorikstead..." *When boarding the carriage in fine weather: "Nice weather for a ride. Hope it lasts." *Upon boarding the carriage in sunny weather: "It's almost getting downright hot out now." *When boarding the carriage in rain: "Why is it always raining?" *Upon boarding the carriage when the Khajiit Caravan is in Whiterun: "You ever met one of them cats, kah-jeet I think they call themselves. Heard there's whole countries of them down south." *After hiring the carriage, but before getting in it: "Ready to go yet?" *Before boarding the carriage after hiring it: "I'm not going to wait around forever." Trivia *Bjorlam may gift the Dragonborn a few bottles of Honningbrew and Black-Briar Mead, a hat, a pair of boots, or a book, for "being a friend," even if he has not been hired before. Bugs *If the Dragonborn is carrying more than their current weight-limit allows them, but have used console commands to toggle god mode on, Bjorlam will not be usable to travel anywhere. He will interact as normal, and you can pay him for the fare, but when you board his carriage, he will simply act as if you haven't boarded yet, and will not transport you. *Bjorlam may be sit facing backwards with his feet inside the cart, although it doesn't change any of his dialogues or the services he offers. Appearances * de:Bjorlam es:Bjorlam pl:Bjorlam ru:Бьорлам uk:Бйорлам Category:Skyrim: Transportation